Walking Doll
by oONoNameOo
Summary: Who's this girl? She was always in the right place at the right time when he needed help. Now, she goes to the same school! Sasori had enough. "Who the hell are you!" Sasori yelled at her, pushing her against the wall. "Why are you following me-" His eyes caught the pendant shaped like a key around her neck. "That key," Sasori looked into her blank eyes. "...Sakura-chan?"
1. Prologue: Connected by Two Pendants

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly up at the clear night sky.

A little six years old boy walked through the cold darkened streets of Suna City towards the huge white mansion a few miles infront of him. After the work at the puppet store of his grandmother, he decided to continue on his own master piece he was working at the moment for the past _two_ months.

It _must_ be perfect but the thought of it made him nervous that he kept messing up.

Two little puppets sitting next to each other under a tree, the boy had crimson hair with brown eyes and the girl had bright pink hair with emerald green eyes.

The tree and the puppet boy were both already painted and layed on his desk waiting patiently for him to start on the puppet girl that was missing the picture. He asked his grandmother to craft him the wooden puppet he wanted since he failed many times thinking it was not perfect enough.

Once he got the puppet, he was really disappointed that the wooden puppet his grandmother made looked like the failed ones he made.

"Oh, welcome home, Sasori-sama,"

Snapping out of his thought, Sasori looked up to see the emerald green eyes he love so much. A tiny blush crept up his pale cheeks as he saw her smiling at him before stepping to the side to let him in.

He smiled back. "I'm home, Sakura-chan. Is Chiyo-baa here?"

"Chiyo-baasama visited earlier and told me to give this to you," Sakura took a folded letter out of her pocket and gave it to him. "She left a box on your table table too... Would you like something to eat, Sasori-sama?"

"No thank you, I already ate," Sasori replied quietly, unfolding the letter and started to read it.

 _Dear Sasori,_

 _I met the daughter of an old friend of mine and won't be coming home for a few days. She's pregnant and her mother (my childhood friend) wants me to help her with her... moods till she got her baby. I've left something important on your table, something that you'd be grateful that I kept it with me for such a long time. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone or you'll get the consequence of choosing the wrong choice._

 _You're not alone, Sakura will be there if you need anything. She'll_ never _leave your side when you don't want her to leave you alone... Take care of yourself, but most of all take care of her. I know that she's important to you ;)_

 _From: Chiyo-baa~_

 _P.S: Don't do anything_ _stupid!_

Sasori's eyes twitched in annoyance and ripped the letter in thousand of pieces. Don't do anything stupid? He's a prodigy for god's sake! Not many six years old child knew how to use a knife or other sharp dangerous things.

He and stupid? What a terrible joke.

The only one who's stupid is his grandmother for thinking that _he_ is stupid. He made everyone with his art happy, everyone loves him and his puppet, Adults even asks him if he wants to marry their daughter in the future.

He doesn't knew anyone who dislike him or his art.

Everyone loves him... except for a ceitain person.

Her love, that's what he truly wants.

She is the only one who understands him, the one who feels his pain, the one he wants to spend all his time. Beautiful, kind, inteligent and different than other females he ever met in his life.

And she is the one thing he can't have.

"It's just not possible..." muttered Sasori in a sad tone.

"What's not possible, Sasori-sama?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know that you can have everything you want."

"Uh, n-nothing!" Sasori laughed sheepishly and ran up stairs into his room.

Sakura stared blankly at the running young prodigy before she made her way back to work. Cleaning the living room, kitchen, library, bathroom, guest rooms, play room, basement and attic, Sakura notice that a little boy was watching her but she ignored him and continue to clean the entire mansion.

No sign of tiredness was on her face during her work.

 _'Isn't she tired?'_ Sasori frowned slightly, watching her how she water the flowers.

He got the feeling that the pinkett could work for hours without getting sleep if she doesn't take a rest. It was really... strange. The day, the pinkett got signed to be his personal maid, Sasori tested how long the new maid will keep obeying him and it shocked him at the end as she did everything for him.

Everything.

She once took her shoes, socks, gloves and nearly her dark red maid dess off like he ordered her to do but he stopped her from going any further.

He was only six years old and was not ready to see his sixteen years old female maid NUDE! That was stupid of him to order her to do that... but it proves that she'll go that far to keep him satisfied.

"Will she die for me?" Sasori whispered to himself without thinking.

...

...

Huh?

...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" Sasori tugged on his red hair. "Why would I think that she's willing to die for me?! That's stupid! No, you're stupid, Sasori! She won't and will not die for an idiot like you!"

He won't allowed her to die! She can't die and leave him alone, he'll be lonely without her.

Tears stream down his cheeks, Sasori let out a few sobs as he sat on his desk still thinking of what he just thought. There's no way that he'll order her to die for him. He love her! He'll protect her even if it cost his own life yet he...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Akasuna no Sasori! Are you really a prodigy?!" Sasori shouted, clutching his heart in pain.

A gentle cold hand restend on his shoulder making him look up to see the person he doesn't want to see at the moment. He can't face her, he's not worth to be in her presence. She stole his heart and he was glad that she was the one who stole it.

"Of course you are... only a prodigy could think of something creative like crafting wonderful and unique puppets..."

"...D-don't leave me, Sakura-chan," Sasori hugged her side. "Don't leave me."

"What's the matter, Sasori-sama? You wouldn't be crying because of me since you know that I would never leave you," Sakura wrapped her arms around the little child, patting his back. "May I know what's bothering you?"

Sasori sniffed, wiping his tears away. "I-it's not so important... you'll not throw your life away if I order you to do it, r-right?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'd die for you..."

His heart shattered and more tears stream down his cheeks.

Why?

"...Because I love you," Sakura knelt down and stroke his cheek.

Sasori sobbed, burying his face in her soft pink hair. "I-i love you too! I love you so much, Sakura! Y-you don't k-know how m-much I-i love y-you!"

Her face softened as she planted a kiss on his forehead breaking the hug instead of pulling him closer. Sasori looked at her with confused eyes wondering why she broke the hug. It didn't surprised him that she pushed him since he knew that she wasn't comfortable so close to someone but it hurt him a little.

She didn't loved him that much...

"Go to sleep, Sasori-sama,"

"C-can you stay w-with me?"

Letting out a sigh, Sakura sighed and pulled the cover over them. He stared at her emerald green eyes before slowly drifting to sleep.

 _ **Dream-**_

 _"Oh, welcome home, Sasori!" smiled Chiyo brightly. "Come over here for a moment! I want you to meet someone!"_

 _"I'm busy," sixteen year old Sasori replied in a cold tone._

 _"Oh come on! She's staying with us till she graduate from her school!"_

 _'What?! A girl is staying at our place?!' Clenching his fists, Sasori stormed into the living room and saw his grandmother talking to a pink-haired girl. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her unique pink colored hair._

 _"Sasori, meet Sakura Haruno!"_

 _"Nice to meet you, Sasori-sama," Sakura smiled at him. "I hope we get-"_

 _"Forget it! Mind your own business, girl, and leave me alone," growled Sasori and walked up stairs into his room._

 _Chiyo sighed tiredly. "Sorry, Sakura, he is…"_

 _"It's fine, Chiyo-baasama, I don't mind his behavior at all. I just hope he get used to me,"_

 _"You'e such a nice girl. I'll still talk to him,"_

 _"I said it's fine… If he hates me then let him hate me. I always knew that he'll change,"_

 _'What are they talking about?' Sasori thought, leaning against the wall._

 _"He's not alone anymore, Chiyo-baasama. He's now part of the Akatsuki!"_

 _"Tch, and here I thought you'd say that he had you now,"_

 _"People change, his love for me back then is gone,"_

 _'Love?! What the hell! I don't know her- Or do I? Gah!' Sasori grabbed his head in pain. 'What's wrong with me?!'_

 _"Even though he hates me, I will always love him,"_

 _ **End of The Dream-**_

"…!" Sasori snapped his eyes open and sat up breathing heavily. He looked next to him and saw the pinkett sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. His own face softened and placed a pink lock behind her ear.

The pinkett slowly opened her eyes at the sudden movement.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," blushed Sasori in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, Sasori-sama?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing! It… it was just a nightmare,"

"Well, I'm now awake so tell me about it," Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

Sasori's blush darkened, noticing that her maid outfit was now replaced by a black nightgown. He shook his head and pushed the perverted thought away.

"It was about an older me and you… In the dream, I-i was r-really mean to you,"

"Don't worry, Sasori-sama, it was just a dream," Sakura patted his back. "And even if you hate me, I will always love you."

His heart started to beat fast as he hugged her back. "I love you… Sakura,"

"I know," Sakura smiled. "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay, night," Sasori yawned and immediatly slept.

She waited fifteen minutes and made sure that he was really sleeping before getting off of the bed, walked down stairs and out of the mansion. The cold wind hit her not much covered body as she stared lifeless at the black car oposite of the street.

A man came out and approached the oinkett with a gun in his hand.

Sakura locked the door behind her and gulped the key down.

"You're a crazy woman," He pointed the gun at her. "But I'll still get the key!"

 _Bang !_

The bullet shot through her forehead.

She just kept staring emotionless at him and crossed her arms as if mocking him to do it again.

"W-what the-" He gritted his teeth.

 _Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! BANG! BANG!..._

"Crap!" He cursed under his breath and ran back to his car. "What the fuck are you?!"

"It's only polite to introduce yourself first!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back! And I'll get those puppets Chiyo hid from us! You'll see!" He then drove off.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura walked around the house and climbed up a tree before jumping on the balcony of the library. The door only opened with a code which was really helpful if sometimes like this happens.

It's also useful because the secret room, Chiyo gave her the first time they met, was the room that kept her deepest secret.

Opening the door with an inhuman strenght, Sakura stepped in and locked the door even thought she knew that no one else was at the mansion except herself and Sasori.

She lit up two candles on, placed them on the wooden table, stripped her nightgown off and took the knife that layed on the table. Sakura blinked then stabbed herself in the stomach making a big hole so she could take the key out.

After she got the key back, she walked towards the closet and took a big wooden body out.

"..." Sakura stared at it for a moment. "People change... his love for me will disappear."

She stripped her clothes off and changed her wooden body with the new one.

"But now... I just want to protect him... no matter what,"

 **3 Years Later-**

Sasori, now nine years old, tackled the pink-haired woman to the ground. A chuckle escape her as Sakura ruffled his hair receiving a pout from him. He then placed a smal wooden box in her Hands.

"It's your birthday present! Open it, Sakura-chan!" Sasori said in an excited tone.

She did what she told and opened the small box then her eyes softened at the sight of two persons under the cherry blossom tree.

It was a Music box and it played the tune of her favorite song.

"There's a place that I know... It's not pretty there and few have ever gone," Sakura closed her eyes with a small on her face. "If I show it to you now. Will it make you run away or will you stay, even if it hurts, even if I try to push you out. Will you return? And remind me who I really am... Please remind me who I really am-"

"Oh, my! And I thought you would give her the neckla-"

"Chiyo-baa, what are you doing here?" Sasori grumbled. "I thought you'd be gone for two months."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed and sat on the coach. "I missed you too, Sasori. It was thanks to your new puppet ideas, I'm twenty-four hours talking to my- Your Clients!"

"Welcome home, Chiyo-baasama," smiled Sakura and bowed.

"My dear, I hope that Sasori hadn't done something stupid or idiotic?"

Sasori's eyes twitched and glared at the eldery woman.

"Not at all," Sakura shook her head. "Sasori-sama was a gentleman while you were gone. He carried the grocceries for me, cleaned the mansion with me and made me feel really happy."

"Ho? Interesting,"

"I was really happy too till you came back," muttered Sasori, blushing heavily.

Chiyo grinned. "Could you repeat that?"

"N-never mind,"

 _Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

"I'll get it," Sakura walked out of the living room.

As soon as she was gone, Chiyo stared at Sasori who returned the stare but it was a Little colder than her. Sasori leaned back on the coach, crossed his arms and waited patiently for the eldery to speak.

"You won't like this..." whispered Chiyo quietly.

"If Sakura-chan's involved then forget it,"

"To late, she's already leaving tomorrow morning,"

"Hahaha," Sasori laughed loudly then glared at her. "Very funny, Chiyo-baa."

"..."

"... I don't belive you-"

"Chiyo-baasama, Sasori-sama," Sakura leaned against the door frame. "Looks like I'll be leaving tomorrow at 6 am. Rasa-sama wants to see me as soon as possible."

Sasori froze in shock at the news. This can't be happening!

"S-sakura-chan, w-why?" Sasori mummbled sadly. "I-i don't want you to leave. Do you really want to leave me alone?"

"You're not alone, Sasori-sama. Chiyo-baasama-"

"See? I'm all alone!"

"I'm only gone for two weeks that's all,"

He shook his head and let his tears out. "No! I don't want you to leave me, Sakura-chan! I thought you love me!"

"I do love you-"

"Then don't leave! Please, don't leave!"

"Sasori-sama, I-"

"I want you to change your mind! Don't leave! Don't LEAVE!"

"Listen to me, Sasori-"

"Sakura-chan! I love yo-"

"SASORI! Shut up and LISTEN TO ME!"

He immediantly got quiet at her outbrust and send her pleading glazes for her not to leave. Sakura sighed tiredly and shook her head before going into her room to pack her clothes together.

Sasori jumped up and ran with tears in his eyes after her.

"Poor, Sasori," sighed Chiyo. "If he only knew that she's not the person he sees in her."

It started to rain. Hard. Sakura watched out of her window how the rain drops fell down from the clouds. Oh, she wanted to feel the emotion that matched the weather... She then turned around to stare at Sasori's tears.

Why is he crying?

"P-please don't leave,"

He's crying even though he knew that she'll come back soon so... why?

"I'm leaving," replied Sakura emotionless. "End of the conversation."

"B-but-"

"Sasori-sama, I'll just teach Rasa-sama's son the art of puppetry. That's all. It's not like I'll never come back to you,"

"Why you and not Chiyo-baa?! I want you to stay- No, it's an order!"

 _BAAM!_

Sasori tensed as the pinkett slammed her hands on the table.

"You're an idiot," said Sakura, took her bag and left her room.

"..." Sasori cried silently, following her. "I'll do anything for you! Don't leave me! Don't leave! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! SA-"

"I'll never leave you, Sasori-sama. You know that I'll always love you,"

"Then stay! Stay with me-"

"But... I know that you'll hate me if the time had arrived. It's better if I leave now instead of tomorrow. Goodbye, Sasori-sama,"

Sasori grabbed her hand.

Her eyes silghtly widened and looked down at their hands.

"I-i'll let you go but..."

"But?"

"But it's not a 'Goodbye' it's a 'see you later', okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded mutely, waved Chiyo goodbye, kissed his forehead before making her way to the train station. He touched his forehead as he watched her figure disappearing behind a few buildings.

Patting his head, Chiyo took a pendant looking lock out of her pocket and gave it to him.

Sasori wiped his tears and stared at the pendant in confusement.

"Don't you dare lose it. I gave Sakura the key for the pendant-"

"We'll never forget each other nor are we going to be separeted by someone or something!" yelled Sasori angrily but still wore the pendant around his neck as he walked into his room. "Me and Sakura-chan will live together!"

"Geez, hadn't he listened to me when I told him about the meaning behind the key and the lock?" Chiyo sighed then looked up at the sky. "I wonder if he had also forgotten what's inside the pendant... Oh, well, Sakura then must open the pendant... if he let her in the future."

He couldn't stop thinking about the pinkett. True, he was sad and angry but he knew that he can't force her to stay with him.

A sigh escape his lips, Sasori turned his head to his left to look at the alarm clock next to his bed.

11:00 p.m...

Seven hours already passed after the pinkett had left and Chiyo was already sleeping. Only two weeks and his lovely beautiful girlfriend is back... Girlfriend, he liked that word. Soon, with a small smile on his face, Sasori finally fell asleep.

He had a dream about himself living with the pinkett in a normal two story house. He was probably in his middle twenties and Sakura- Nah, he doesn't care if Sakura was ten years older than him.

Then, a little figure appeared in the picture. Sasori wasn't sure if it was a little girl or a little boy but he or she stood between him and the pinkett.

It was perfect.

Suddenly, the picture shattered in thousand of pieces as he felt someone shook his shoulders. He immediatly snapped his eyes open to see his grandmother with a shocked look plastered on her face.

Before he could ask, Chiyo picked him up and stormed out of his room.

"C-chiyo-baa?!" Sasori then notice the red and yellow flames around the place.

"Hang on, Sa- Gaah!"

"Wah!" Sasori was thrown up in the air and landed with a loud thud on the ground. "Ugh!"

"S-sasori! Are y-you a-alright?!"

Looking up, Sasori saw his grandmother under the wooden book shelve. "Chiyo-baa!" He tried to stand up but a wave over pain shot through his legs making him fell on his knees as he started to cough heavily.

"Try to get out of here and find help!" demanded Chiyo.

"Are you crazy?! I won't leave you alone-"

"If you stay here we'll both die!"

Sasori gulped then looked around the burning place hoping to find a way out of the mansion. It was useless, the flames surrounded them and blocked the way to the front door.

"W-what should I-i do, Chiyo-baa?" Sasori felt tears in his eyes but held it back. "I-i'm s-scared."

"Don't g-give up yet! W-we'll get out of here!"

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his shaking body.

 _'Sakura-chan... I wish you're here,'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _"SASORI-SAMA! CHIYO-BAASAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"S-sakura-chan?" Sasori looked around. "Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN! WE ARE HERE-"

"Chiyo-baasama! Hang on, Chiyo-baasama!"

His eyes turned back to his grandmother and saw his angel trying to lift the book shelve up. For some reason, he was sad that the pinkett ran to the eldery first instead of hugging him and asking him if he was alright. He shook his head and ran to them.

"S-sakura..." Chiyo coughed.

"Don't talk, C-chiyo-baa. I-i'll save you!"

Sasori watched how the pinkett cried for the first time. Tears streamed down her cheek but her face somehow remain emotionless.

 _'She also called Chiyo-baa, Chiyo-baasama,'_

"Get S-sasori o-out of here f-first!"

"No! I-i-"

"Sakura... g-get out of h-here... a-and be happy w-with S-sasori-"

"I said don't talk!" Sakura cried loudly. "Don't leave me- Don't leave us!"

"S-stop it, S-sakura... I'm a-an old w-woman... I'll d-die anyway i-in a f-few y-years..."

Sakura knelt crying next to the woman. Sasori just stood there and watched.

"I-i'm happy... t-that I-i could sa-save you and b-bring y-you back to l-live w-when... you w-where l-litte..."

"Tell me," Sakura hung her head. "Tell me why saved me!"

Chiyo let out a dry chuckle then her eyes slowly closed.

"C-chiyo-baa! Tell me why! At least tell me... how can I return to my old body..."

"T-take care of S-sasori a-and yourself... T-thank you f-for everything-..."

"..."

"..."

"...C-chiyo-baa?"

"..."

Dead.

Chiyo, the hard working, stric yet carring eldery is dead.

Dead...

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted. "CHIYO-BAA!"

Sasori suddenly felt really sick and fell face first on the floor. Her body automaticaly picked the little boy up and ran through the flames towards the front door and out of the mansion. The firefighters were already outside and tried to save the mansion.

Sakura ran to the ambulance, handed Sasori to a suprised doctor and left.

o~O~o

"...Gone... Poor boy... Memorise... nothing-... Pink... "

Sasori slowly woke up by the voice, he assumed, of the doctors. The birght white light forced him to close his eyes again but one of the doctors notice him moving.

"I know you're awake, boy. I'm Senju Tsunade, the one who'll treat your wounds till you're cable to do things on your own,"

"...Where am I?" asked Sasori quietly.

"Konoha Hostpital. You couldn't be taken care in Suna Hostpital since someone might attack you again..."

"What happened?"

"Someone set your house in fire... I'm sorry to say this but you're grandmother couldn't make it-"

"I see...

"...What's your name?"

"Akasuna no Sasori,"

"Well, Sasori, mind telling us who the pink-haired woman was who saved you from the fire?"

"... Who?"

"The pink-haired person with emerald green eyes-"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tsunade-san..." Sasori then lost conscious.

Tsunade blinked and stared at him for a moment then shifted her eyes at the pendant looked lock next to his bed. If she remembered correctly, the mysterious pinkett wore a key around her neck.

She shook her head and left with the doctors to let the boy sleep. It was three in the morning so it's better to talk with him as soon as he feels better...

The window opened and a petite figure jumped in approaching the bandage wrapped boy.

"I'm so sorry, Sasori-sama," She cares his cheek, watching him sleep. "This is my fault... everything is my fault."

She bend down and kissed his forehead.

"Now, I'll never leave your side. I promise, that I will always watch you from afar. I'll protect you even if it cost my life... we'll meet again Akasuna no Sasori,"

Sakura quickly jumped out of the window as she heard the foot steps of the doctors. Looking up at his room, Sakura's eyes softened before she ran away while holding the key pendant around her neck thightly.


	2. Taking Care of A Small Flower

_'Where is he, yeah?'_ Deidara groaned, looking at the clock on the wall and saw that his red-haired friend was la-

"Hello?"

 _'Right on time, Sasori!'_

"Yo, Sasori, yeah," Deidara nodded at him as the red head entered the flower shop.

"No problem, I'm happy that your son was satisfied with my work... I see... Of course not... Thank you very much, sir. Goodbye," Sasori let out a sigh and put his cell phone in his jeans pocket.

Deidara stared blankly at him. "I'm good, Sasori. Thanks for asking yeah,"

"Just tell me what I need to do," Sasori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Have fun being Ino-san's slave for six hours."

"Tch, I'll come later to check on you," Deidara huffed, taking a book out and handed it to him.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and stared at the cover. "The Flower Language... The hell?"

"Have fun learning and memorizing," snorted Deidara, amused.

"I will, make sure that you don't lose your arms,"

"You should care about yourself or your the happy flowers will brainwash you..." Deidara smirked, turned around and stopped at the door. "Oh yeah, Ino-pig wants you to wear their Family apron. Don't ask me why, it must be a business thing."

Sasori shook his head as the blonde left and walked up stairs to get the Apron. His eyes twitched, seeing the light pink Apron with red roses on it laid on the wooden table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"DEIDARA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He gritted his teeth as he heard loud laughters outside. Grabbing the apron, Sasori stormed down stairs and opened the book before starting to memorize the informations every single flower.

 _ **Time Skip-**_

"Sasori, yeah, I'm back!" Deidara called out and let himself fall on a chair.

"You should better go home. Nothing happened this morning,"

Deidara yawned loudly. "No customer? Then, I'll be your first... Go on, first greet me."

"...Are you serious? Get our own shit," Sasori closed the book. "I still need to meet a client."

"Greet me, Akasuna no Sasori," growled Deidara.

"Welcome to, Yamanaka's Flower Shop... I'm Sasori, how may I be of your serve?"

Deidara sweat dropped.

"FAIL! Is this how you greet a customer, yeah?! Now, repeat your text with a tone that could melt everone's heart and... SMILE!"

Sasori muttered a few curses, took a deep breath to calm down and controled himself not to beat the shit out of his blond-haired best friend before greeting him with a faked smile only to receive a sigh from the blonde.

His eyes twitched in annoyance as Deidara pointed his thumb at the ground.

"What's wrong with you, yeah? I hadn't told you to fake a smile! And could you please sound like you're a happy worker surrounded by colorful flowers?"

"You should actually be the one wearing _this_!" Sasori growled, wearing the light pink apron off.

Deidara snickered but his amusement quickly disappeared seeing that the red head was really, really, really pissed off... He gulped nervously. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask Sasori to take over his work at the flower shop.

Wait a second.

"Why did you actually agreed to help me?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"You told me that I'd get your money if I do this crap!"

"Oh, yeah... I had forgotten that you are broke and need the money to keep yourself alive," Deidara winced for forgetting something that could angered Sasori. "Sorry about that! But you know that I could help-"

Sasori glared at him, wore the pink apron on and stood like a stone behind the counter.

"I could do the work and you'll get my money later-"

"I don't _need_ your help," Sasori gritted his teeth. "Just keep your part of the deal-"

"This is the place, huh?"

They both turned to look at the door and saw their first customer.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes and a perfect curved body. Her lips tugged a smile as she looked at the flowers.

 _'Wow, she's beautiful,'_ Deidara flushed and sucked on air as he made eye contact with the girl.

She politely smiled at them and started to look at the different kind of flowers but it looked like she was having trouble to pick what she should buy. Clearing his troat, Deidara approached her hoping that he'd get to know her by solving the problem.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the sight. Oh well, let the blonde do the work... Sasori will get his money anyway.

Letting out a yawn, Sasori leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop! I'm Deidara, how may I be of your serve?" Deidara smiled brightly.

He then snapped his eyes open and watched how Deidara tried to flirt with the girl who showed no sign of interest to him. Sasori snorted in amusement, knowing that Deidara was clueles when it comes to flowers.

Let the fun begin.

"I'm looking for a special flower for someone," replied the girl nervously. "But I think that even this shop doesn't have the flower I was looking for."

"A special flower for your boyfriend?" Deidara let out a sigh of relife as the girl shook her head.

Sasori stared at the girl's emerald green eyes and noticed that she was _trying_ to show emotion behind her blank eyes. He narrowed his eyes wondering if the smile she gave them was fake.

"I-it's for a friend who passed seven years ago," She hung her head and acted as if she was going to cry at any moment.

To bad, Sasori didn't fell for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah," Deidara patted her shoulder. "What's your name, yeah?"

The girl tensed and looked at Sasori who stared suspiciously at her then stuttered, "M-my name is H-haruno... _Haruka_."

 _'She's lying... Why?'_ Sasori frowned, not taking his eyes off of her.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you," grinned Deidara.

"Thanks," Sakura placed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Umm, I'd like to buy a enchinocereus engelmannii and a malvastrum rotundifolium."

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise and was really impressed. He knew those kind of flowers since the flowers she mentioned only grew in a desert near Suna City. His heart skipped a beat.

Does she came from Suna?

Deidara blinked in confusement. "C-could you repeat that?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy an enchinocereus engelmannii and a malvastrum rotundifolium!" Sakura chuckled, seeing his jaw drop.

"A whaaaat?" Deidara took a step backward.

"An enchinocereus engelmannii," Sasori spoke up, getting their attention. "Also known as the strawberry hedgehog cactus-"

"You want to buy a _cactus_ here in Konoha?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Me and my friend came from Suna and since the doctors in Suna are-"

"Suna doesn't have doctors like Tsunade-san, a famous docotor from Konoha," Sasori sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They probably brought your friend here for help but were to late and your friend..."

"Died as soon as Senju-sama was informed,"

 _'Huh?'_ Sasori stared at her in shock. _'I-it sounds like she was talking about Chiyo-baa.'_

"Let me guess, mavarum rotunium is a cactus too?" Deidara asked.

"It's malvastrum rotundifolium," corected Sasori, looking down at his wrist clock. "Oh, look at the time... Hadn't Konan told you to meet her at the skate park?"

"Oh, god," Deidara's face paled. "Konan's gonna kill me!"

Grabbing his bag, Deidara waved and shouted a quick goodbye before storming out of the shop.

"Do you guys own flowers from Suna?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasori saw her face drop. "But I knew that something like this might happen someday and made an order for Suna's beautiful flowers."

"Malvastrum rotundifolium is one of the moest beautiful flowers in Suna," Sakura sighed softly.

"Indeed, may know where you come from?" Sasori decided to water the flowers.

"I'm from Suna just like you," Sakura gently touched the petal of a rose. "Only Suna people know of the strawberry hedgehog cactus or the desert five spot."

Sasori couldn't help but smirk at her. "You love the heat in Suna even though Konoha is better? You must be kidding me,"

"I admid that Konoha is a beautiful place... for people who aren't used at the heat in Suna," Sakura whispered but loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"I love Suna too," chuckled Sasori. "Because-"

"Because You go through a desert, a desert as dry as sand and while walking a strip of meadow is created behind you. Someone important will follow and love you," Sakura smiled at him.

"..."

"...?"

"... You really came from Suna,"

"Of course!" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms. "Anyway, when will I get my flowers?"

Sasori looked at his wrist clock and frowned slightly. "I bet it will take two hours till they arrived here."

"Two hours? Why?"

"I've been living here in Konoha since I was nine and most of the people here are late or should I say they're _enjoying_ their life that they forgot to be on time?"

"Most of the people?" Sakura shook her head.

"Yeah- Hey, I totally forgot that you don't know who I am, right? Sorry, I'm Akasuna no Sasori," Sasori held his hand out.

Sakura smiled softly and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasori-sama." Her eyes widened in shock as she slapped her mouth close turning her head to the side to avoid looking into his confused eyes.

"Uh, call me Sasori, Haruka-san," Sasori doesn't know why but he suddenly felt... comfotablt and happy.

"S-sasori-san," Sakura laughed sheepshily, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm new here in Konoha."

 _'She's also acting so weird,'_ Sasori stared into her blank eyes. _'And her eyes... so lifeless.'_

 _Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

"Hello? Delivery for Yamanaka-san!"

"Looks like you don't need to wait at all," Sasori walked out of the shop and talked to the two delivery mens.

Sakura clenched her fists and stared at the ground.

 _'He's alright, he's not going to be in trouble as long as I'm near him,'_ Sakura closed her eyes. _'I'll protect him, Chiyo-baa!'_

"Haruka-san,"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw Sasori holding two plants. "Thank you very much! Goodbye, Sasori-san!"

"It's not a goodbye, it's a see you later, got it?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she nearly dropped the plants she was holding if it wasn't for the blank look he gave her. Bitting her bottom lip, Sakura smiled faintly and left not taking a look back at him.

Sasori stared at the door, remembering the shock... and hurt written in her eyes.

 _'What's her problem?'_ Sasori shrugged then grabbed his head in pain. _'W-what's this feeling?!'_

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _"But... I know that you'll hate me if the time had arrived. It's better if I leave now instead of tomorrow. Goodbye, Sasori-sama,"_

 _Sasori grabbed her hand._

 _Her eyes silghtly widened and looked down at their hands._

 _"I-i'll let you go but..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"But it's not a 'Goodbye' it's a 'see you later', okay Sakura-chan?"_

 ** _Flashback Ends-_**

"S-sakura-chan?" Sasori coughed heavily. "W-who the hell is Sakura-chan?"

He froze and immediatly ran outside not seeing the brunett anymore. She was gone... and he'll probably won't see her again. Sasori cursed and punched the door before taking the apron off dialing the nummber of the owner of the shop.

"Hello, Sasori-san. Deidara told me everything and I gave him your money since I don't know where you live,"

"Thank you, Ino-san" Sasori hung up and sighed tiredly.

That girl, Haruno Haruka- or whatever her real name was- gave him headache that will not leave soon till he knew who she really was. No one will stop him from getting to know who she was.

He then decided not to waste more time and started to look for her.

But where should he start searching?

 _'What was the reason for her to visit a flower shop again? To get a present for her friend,_ '

Sasori smirked then ran towards the direction of the cementary.

Even if she wasn't there it wouldn't hurt to visit his own dead grandmother. Sasori was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone. He apologized and helped the person to pick his-

"Puppets?" Sasori stared at the wooden puppets he was holding.

"Hey! Don't touch it, stranger!" the boy snarled and snatched it back before glaring at him. "Sakura-chan gave them to me!"

"Sakura-chan?" Sasori blinked, then remembered that the brunett was probably still at the cementary and stood up starting to run again.

"Come back here! You'll pay for-"

"Shut up, Kankuro! We're already late! Let's go!"

"B-but Temari!"

Sasori glaced behind him and caught the eyes of the boy he bumped into. The boy shot him a we-will-meet-again glare, turned around and left with his sister. A sigh escape him, Sasori continued to run ignoring the same weird feeling he had towards the boy.

 _'Am I sick? Why do I get this... confusing feelings that I don't know!'_

He slowed into a walk as he neared the cementary and he immediatly caught the brown hair of the mysterious girl. Sasori sneaked quietly behind a tree then looked at the grave stone she was looking at.

His blood froze.

 _Akasuna no Chiyo._

The girl placed the two plants next to the grave then reached for her hair and tugged on it letting it fall on the ground. Her shoulder-length brown hair turned into a waist-length bright pink hair!

Pale skin, Pink hair...

Pink hair... and... emerald green eyes.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura," Sasori muttered, shocked.

Sakura whipped her head towards his direction and stared blankly at him.

She saw her! Sasori stepped out of his hidding place and approached her. Sakura turned back to look at the grave infront of her before disappearing into thin air. His eyes widened as he looked around but the pinkett was gone.

He caught his breath, feeling a presence behind him.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-sama,"

And everything went black.

Sakura picked the sixteen years old boy up and carried him bridal style towards his house as she kept themself in the shadows. As she made it to his house without beeing noticed by anyone, Sakura leaned him against the front door.

"See you later, Sasori-sama," Sakura smiled a small smile, kissed his forehead and left as she saw the yellow merceds from Sasori's friend nearing them.

Deidara's eyes twitched as soon as he saw the red head sleeping in a sitting Position outside of the Apartment.

"Sasori, yeah! What are you doing?!" Deidara groaned loudly, got up and walked towards the red head. "Wake up! Or I'll keep the money-"

"S-shut up," Sasori grunted in pain. "W-where is S-sakura?"

"Who?" Deidara send him a confused look.

"H-haruno Sakura. Where is she?"

"Did you hit your head and lost conscious or what? The brunett's name was Haruka not Sakura," Deidara rolled his eyes, took his keys out and opened the door.

Sasori slowly stood up and looked around him then rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're home, duh! Get inside and take a long rest! You really need it!"

"Sakura-chan..." muttered Sasori, looking up at the sky. "Who are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Who the fuck is Sakura-chan, yeah?!" Deidara shook his shoulders. "You're not Sasori! Sasori hate girls! Wake up, Sasori! WAKE UP-"

Sasori growled and pushed him roughly away from him. "Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

"Sasori!" Deidara faked a cry. "You made me worried."

"Shut up! Give me my money and leave!"

"You're back! You're really back! I'm so happy-"

 _Punch !_

"Sasori-sama..." Sakura smiled as she watched the friendly fighting scene from the roof of an eight story building she was standing on. "I'll make you happy..."

Two other bickering figures who were five buildings away from her caught her attentin as she heard their familiar voices. Sakura sighed and jumped down the building before calmly approaching them.

"Woah! Are you a hero or something, nee-san?"

Sakura froze then turned around to see a little boy smiling up at her. Smiling back, Sakura knelt down to his level and patted his head.

"No, I'm not a here. I'm a wizard and it took more than five years for me to jump from a building that high. So don't do it or you'll get hurt, okay?" Sakura ruffling his hair. "Magic is not to be messed with."

"Really? Then I must pay attention at school?"

"Exactly, school is very important for your future,"

"Mama says the same thing... Okay, I'll learn for school so I can be a cool wizard like you, nee-san!" He grinned and ran away.

"That was nice, Sakura,"

"Ah, Gaara! What are you doing here?" Sakura smiled at the red head.

"Hn, don't know. He told us to pack our things and leave," Gaara shrugged.

"You mean, your dad wants you to study under the Roof of Konoha High," chuckled Sakura, stroking his cheek. "Don't lose hope. Konoha's a nice-"

"For people who aren't used at the heat in Suna?" Gaara smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, that's right," Sakura smiled. "Come, Temari and Kankuro are waiting."

Gaara shook his head. "I'll meet you guys at the hotel..."

"Fine, see you there,"

Sakura then continued to walk towards the glaring teens.

"Temari-hime, Kankuro-kun..."

They jumped in surprise and looked at the pinkett. Temari squealed, crushing the emotionless girl into a hug and Kankuro grinned at her. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" asked Temari, confused. "I thought you're helping dad with his paperworks."

"He ordered me to take care of you three. Where's the one who brought you here?"

"She's probably dead- Ow! Stop it, Tem!" Kankuro cried in pain as Temari twisted his arm.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" Temari suggested, letting his arm go.

Sakura nodded and followed them back to the hotel only to find the red head waiting for them. He noticed them and glared at Kankuro who laughed sheepishly and hid behind an annoyed looking Temari.

"You-"

"Sorry for eating the cookies Sakura-chan made for you!"

Wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck, Sakura pecked his cheek and smiled. "I'll bake you more cookies but don't try to kill your older brother, okay?"

"Hn," Gaara returned the hug and left.

Kankuro thanked the pinkett for saving him and glared his laughing sister before walking with her to their room. Sakura shook her head and followed them in silence.

"How's Konoha High?"

"Boring, Temari's crushing on lazy Boy,"

"T-that's not true! He was so annoying!"

"Yeah, right,"

"Oh, shut up, Kankuro!"

"And this other arrogant red-haired dude's going to Konoha High too!"

Sakura's ears peaked up. "Who?"

"Hmmm, I think his name was Akasuna no Sasori," replied Temari and shrugged. "He bumped into Kankuro after school and ran off. That was really weird."

"What?" Kankuro scoffed coldly. "He was rude-"

"He apologized for god's sake!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?!" Kankuro and Temair glared at the bored looking woman.

She then looked at Sakura. "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

"Yeah, may I know who you are?" Sakura smiled softly, trying to calm the woman down.

"I'm Haname Suzuki," She smiled back and bowed. "Rasa-sama send me to take over your work."

"WHAT?!" Temari clenched her fists. "No way! Leave now, Haname!"

Suzuki ingored her, chuckled and smirked evily.

"Is that so? Then what should I do?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You can do whatever you want. Shopping, gambling, drinking tea..." Suzuki shrugged. "If I were you, I'd just go into the mall, get some friends and relax."

Sakura nodded and started to walk away only to be stopped as Kankuro and Temari grabbed her hand. Suzuki clicked her tongue in annoyance and whacked them hard. The siblings let the pinkett go and glared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Suzuki handed Sakura a ticket.

"There's going to be a party tomorrow night. I've heard everyone's invited as long as they got a ticket,"

"I'll check it out. Thank you, Suzuki-san," Sakura bowed and waved goodbye.

"No! Sakura-chan, don't leave us with the demon-"

"What was that, Kankuro-san?!"

"Run for your life, Tem- Traitor! Where are you?!"

Sakura sweat dropped, hoping that Suzuki-san won't kill them. She looked down at the ticket in her hand and a ceitain red head popped in her head. If he's going then she'll go to the party too.

Nodding to herself, Sakura took her time to think of a plan.

There's no party where you couldn't get hurt. The thought of Sasori getting hurt or worse made the pinkett worry...

"Don't worry, Sasori-sama, I'll be there to protect you," Sakura took her pendant shaped key out and brought it close to her. "I'll protect you."


	3. Dream or Memory?

Kankuro panted heavily as he ran through the hallways not daring to look back if _he_ was following him or not. It was a hot summer day and going outside to buy a stupid, useless and pathetic toy for _him_ was the last thing he was going to do.

He entered an empty classroom, locked the door and gasped for air before sitting down on the cold floor.

Closing his eyes, Kankuro started to relax and enjoyed the comfortable silence… then, he felt it. He snapped his eyes open and saw the shadow hovering his frozen body. The red-haired little boy before him stared down at him like a… a…

"AAAHHHH!" Kankuro screamed in fear and hit his head on the door. "Oww~" A curse escape him as he grabbed his head in pain.

Why was it always him being the victim? Kankuro let out a groan and glared at the ground knowing that it would be useless to glare at him since he was only the second best puppet master.

His eyes twitched as he felt a hand patting his head.

"Kankuro, are you giving up?" his voice was emotionless but Kankuro knew that he was amused.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kankuro sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I give up, _Sa-so-ri_."

Sasori nodden, took a folded paper out and gave it to him. Kankuro clicked his tongue in annoyance and snatched the paper from him before unfolding the list of toys he wanted him to buy.

He frowned slightly and gave him his cell phone telling him to win the new game he dowloaded before he walked out of the classroom. Sasori blinked, put the phone in his pocket and walked into his room.

A sweet scent of strawberry and chocolate filled his nose as someone bumped into him making him fall on his butt.

"Huh? Oh, crap! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Sasori rubbed his head and looked up at the out stretched hand. Staring blankly at the small hand, he slowly stood up and noticed that his white t-shirt was covered in strawberry- or was it chocolate cake?

He shook his head and looked at the girl who was bitting her bottom lip while staring at his shirt in guilt. His eyes then fell on her own strawberry and chocolate covered dress.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, pointing at her dark green dress and ignored that his shirt was dirty.

Her cheeks turned red and it gave him the thought that she was embarrassed. Oh, boy was he wrong. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the red flames in her eyes.

"Those idiot siblings dumped their favorite shit on me like I was a fucking wandering trash can! If I see them again they'll beg for their lives! I mean, it's my first day here and-"

Sasori stared at her, now realizing that he've had never seen her in his life.

He would definitely remember her beautful bright pink hair, sparkling green eyes and her short temper. She was really interesting and unique... like his favorite puppets.

 _'She's also really pretty…'_ Sasori blinked and blinked and blinked a few more times.

He pushed the thought at the back of his head and thought of the two childish siblings who found their entertaiment on her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sakura shook his shoulders, looking at him with worried eyes.

Sasori's eyes widened and turned his head to the side trying to hide the blush that started to appear on his cheeks. "I'm fine… who are you?"

"I'm Cherry! I'd also like to know your name, first smartest puppet master," Sakura smiled softly and bowed.

"The name's Scorpion," Sasori started to walk away.

"Nice to meet you… Akasuna no Sasori," Sakura muttered, smiled and walked to the other direction missing the eyes that looked back at her.

 _'Who is she?'_ Sasori narrowed his eyes and walked in his room.

It was an annoying and boring game. Sasori was sitting on the floor, surrounded by puppets, as he pushed the replay button for the tenth time. He mentally facepalmed as he noticed that it was on easy mode.

"Stupid, Kankuro," Sasori muttered and turned it on hard mode.

Now, it was interesting and difficult. He stared blankly at the one and last heart he had. He was losing really fast… but he was not giving up so quickly.

 _! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! BANG!_

"Open the damn door, Sasori! I know you're in there!"

Sasori eyes twitched as he now lost all three hearts. Game over. He've had lost the game and it was his fault. Grabbing his wooden knife, Sasori hid it behind his back and called for the person to enter.

The door was kicked open, revealing an angered looking red head.

"Sasori! I-"

Sasori pointed his wooden knife at him and twirled a red lock of his hair around his finger. "What do you want, Gaara?"

Gaara snorted, rolled his eyes and showed him a picture of a pink-haired girl. So, he knew the cute pink-haired girl? Sasori tilted his head to the side and stared blankly at him not knowing what he wanted from him.

"Don't act like you're stupid! Everyone already met The Walking Doll!" Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Putting the wooden knife down, Sasori grabbed a doll and looked at him. "Why do you have a picture of her? Is it normal to think that you've turned into a love sick stalker?"

Gaara blushed and glared at him.

 _'Oh, wow,'_ Sasori faked a surprised look and chuckled as Gaara stormed out of his room. _'Hmm, interesting. I wonder if the other's fell for her too.'_

Then an idea popped in his head.

He nodded, left his room and searched for the pinkett. Who will she choose? Cherry must be really special to Gaara and the other's.

"Hey, Sasori!" Kankuro waved at him and held a wooden puppet in his other hand.

Sasori stared blankly at the puppet before looking at his confused face. "Do you know a pink-haired girl?"

Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise and the toy slipped out of his hand. The toy fell on the ground and Sasori didn't bother to look if it was broken. He doesn't care about the _toy_ anymore…

"Pink-haired girl? You mean, The Walking Doll Cherry? Yes, I do know, _Sakura_ -chan" Kankuro crossed his arms. "Why?"

Sasori shrugged and ignored the pain in his chest. "Her name's Sakura? How do you know?"

"I told her my real name…"

"Oh, I see. Well, does she know Gaara and Temari too?"

"She know me, Gaara, Temari and you, Sasori,"

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

Kankuro let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you love her?"

"…"

"…"

W-what?! N-no!"

Sasori watched how his face turned red.

 _'Wow, she even got Kankuro wrapped around her finger too,'_ He couldn't held the chuckle back as Kankuro glared at him before walking away.

The hallway was now quiet. He was alone… with the toy, he wasn't interested anymore, on the ground.

"Scorpion-san!" Sakura smiled and approached him. "What are you doing?"

Sasori picked the puppet up and stared at her. What was so spezial about her? Was it her pink hair? Her green eyes?

"Call me Sasori, Sakura-san," Sakura blinked and noddded.

"Can I ask you something, Sasori-sama?"

"If it's a difficult question then no,"

A giggle escape her. Sasori tried to hide his smile but failed.

"I only want to know…" Sakura blushed, looking at the ground. "D-do you like me too?"

 _Moment of silence._

Sasori's eyes widened and a blush crept up his cheeks. _'Wait! Why am I blushing?!'_ He shook his head and ran away.

Sakura looked surprised as he suddenly ran away. He doesn't like her. Blinking her tears back, Sakura bit her bottom lip and calmed her racing heart down. What was she thinking? It was obvious that he was not interested in a pink-haired freak like her. Maybe he's already taken…

"You're so stupid, Sakura," Sakura groaned quietly and walked to the library. "Books will help you to clear your mind,"

"Sakura!" Gaara smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

A sigh escape her as she pushed him away.

"As much as I want to punch you and Temari-chan," Sakura glared at the girl who calmly looked at her. "I'd like to learn instead of wasting my times on you morrons!"

Temari took something out of her pocket and gave it to her. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she took the stuffed small bunny.

"I'm sorry for dropping my cake on your dress, Sakura. I'll leave you alone…" Temari said and bowed.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura ignored them and left.

"Really, Tem-nee? You really think she'll forgive you because of that useless bunny," Gaara sneered coldly.

"She already forgave me since I offered her my help after I _accidentaly_ bumped into her with my cake," Temari rolled her eyes and waved him off. "The problem is… will she forgive you?"

Gaara cursed loudly and ran to the kitched leaving his smirking older sister alone.

Stuffing her hands in her pocket, Temari turned around and sighed. "You can come out now,"

A few minutes passed as someone stepped out of the corner.

"Temari… why do you like her? She just got here and you don't know anything about her,"

"You'll know when you spend a few hourse with her. I mean, I'd like to work with her,"

Sasori frowed at this and walked to the library deciding to find out what was so interesting in her. He was as as smart as Temari but it will probably take him more than a few hours to know her completely. She was just a girl like other girls.

"I have enough time till the sun starts to set," Sasori said to himself as he pushed the doors of the library open. "It won't be that hard."

"Sasori-sama? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking up from her book.

"I want to know what's so special about you. It's weird to see Gaara showing feelings to a stranger," Sasori bluntly said and sat down next to her.

She gave him a blank look before starting to read another book.

 _'Have I said something wrong?'_ Sasori stared at her as he placed a hand on his chest. _'And why does my heart hurt_ again _?'_

"What's the matter, Sasori-sama?" Sakura looked at him in concern.

"Nothing, I'm only tired,"

"Then, why don't you go in your room and rest?"

"No," Sasori shook his head. "I don't want to leave you."

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Sakura blushed.

"I still need to know what you've done to Gaara that makes him act out of character,"

Sakura's eyes turned blank as she clenched her fists. What made her fall for him again? Sakura had forgotten the reason…

"Hey, Sasori..."

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"You're an idiot," said Sakura coldly, closed the book and opened another one.

Sasori hung his head low and felt like as if someone stabbed him in his heart. She was angry and he doesn't know why.

What was wrong with him? Sasori grabbed his head. Why was he so clueless even though he always knew the answer right away? Was it because of her? She looked so calm but he knew that she was controling her anger.

 _He_ was acting out of character too.

Instead of playing with his puppets, he was trying to find out who this mysterious girl was. He was wasting his time.

"This is all your fault, Sakura," Sasori whispered but the pinkett still heard him clearly.

Sakura grittet her teeth and stood up. "What the hell is your problem, Sasori?! What have I done to you?!"

Sasori froze in shock as he saw her tears. It was not her fault… It was _his_ fault. He made her cry and he hated himself for making her cry.

"I hate you!" Sakura cried and ran away.

It was like as if time had stopped. She hated him. _Hate_. A sob escape him, Sasori touched his cheek and looked down at his fingers. He was crying. Does it mean he had lost his chance of asking her to be his partner?

No. He can't let it happen, he still had a lot of time. But how will he get to know her when she was going to avoid him at all cost?

"I…" Sasori wiped his tears and ran after the pinkett. "I don't want her to hate me!" His mind traveled back to the pinkett. Her smile, her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes and then…

 _"I hate you!"_

He grabbed his head in pain and bumped into someone. She can't hate him! She just can't. Everybody's loved him... love. What was love? He doesn't know

"Sasori?" It was Temari's voice.

Sasori ignored her as more tears started to stream down his cheeks. Why can't he stop crying? Why does he not care if she saw him like this? He was not weak but he someone felt so small and breakable.

"You finally found out why everyone's so interested in her, right?" Temari smiled a small smile, took his hand and pulled him up.

"I-i can't…"

"What? What's the matter, _Scorpion?_ Losing your poison that fast?"

"N-no!" Sasori shook his head, pushed her away and ran off to find the pinkett. "I can't… I can't lose _her_!"

Temari smiled and took his cell phone out. "Hi, Sakura-chan, would you like to play a game with me, Kankuro and Gaara? I'd be verry happy if you meet us at the backyard. See you there in five minutes,"

She turned around and was met with two smirking faces.

Temari stared blankly at them before walking to the backyard. It was a waste of time but someone just need to help…

"The game's on! I'll win Sakura's sweet heart~"

"Oh yeah? I've never lost a game, Kankuro-nii,"

"She doesn't want a boy with no eyebrows as a boyfriend! Who do you think will win the game, Temari?!"

"… It's definitely not one of you two. At the end, she will choose who's worth being with her,"

"Yeah, and it's not you,"

"Tch, we'll see about that," Temari scoffed, smirking evily.

o~O~o

Sasori panted and leaned against a tree wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

It was _damn_ hot.

He was now guilty for sending Kankuro outside in this torturing heat… and the puppet store of his grandmother was not really near the gallery. Sitting down, Sasori sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

 _Splash!_

He jumped in surprise as cold water hit his face. Sasori glared at the grinning Gaara who grabbed his hand dragging him to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Sasori hissed, notcing that Gaara was only wearing red swimming trunk.

"What does it look like?" Gaara scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We've decided to welcome Sakura with a pool party! Don't worry, Chiyo-baa already knew about it."

Great, this was his chance to apologize to the pinkett. Wait a second… He was goinig to see Sakura in her b-bathing suit… A dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I-i can't come," Sasori pulled his hand back.

Gaara stopped running and looked at him before nodding in agreement. "You're right… you can't swim in those clothes!"

In a blink of an eye, Sasori clothes were replaced by a white trunk. His face paled as he some of the other prodigy childrend stared at them.

Gaara snickered at his face and continued to drag him to the pool. He and the others will regret it.

"Hey, Tem-nee, my teams complete!" Gaara yelled and wrapped an arm around Sasori's shouler ignoring his glare.

Kankuro groaned loudly. "I can't find my female partner!"

Sasori bit his bottom lip, knowing why the pinkett wouldn't want to see them- _him_. It was his fault.

Temari saw the sorrow written in his eyes. "Fine, let's start with out her…"

"I-isn't this a party for Sakura-san?" Sasori asked nervously. "I-i mean, we can wait-"

"Aww~ You're really a sweetheart, Sasori-sama! I'm happy that you'd wait for me… No thank you for the others though,"

They boys turned around and blushed heavily. Temari whistled loudly and laughed before pulling the cute pinkett into a hug.

Sakura was wearing a mint green bathing with white flowers on it. She was really beautiful for her age and the three couldn't help but imagine how she would look like when she was older. They got a nosebleed and turned away from the pinkett.

Sasori shook his head and tried to push the perverted thought away.

"Are you alright, Sasori?" Sakura took a tissue out of her handbag and wiped the blood off of his nose.

 _'T-too close!'_ Sasori blushed, took the tissue from her and stepped back.

Sakura sighed, crossed her arms and walked back to the others.

"Everyone, get your guns… Sasori you're with Sakura,"

"What?! Sakura's my teammate!" Gaaa shouted angrily and glared at her as she ignored him.

"Great, looks like I'll be doing the hole work-"

"Shut up, freak!"

"Ready, set… go!"

Sakura grabbed Sasori's hand and ran with him behind a bush.

 _Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump..._

Sasori pinched his cheeks and slammed his head against the tree. This was not the right time to freak out! He looked over at the pinkett, blushed and cursed quietly. _'I need to calm down! We're not alone, Temari and the others are near us… I can do this!'_ Sasori tood a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sasori? Why are you so red?" Sakura touched his forehead. "You're not getting a fever, are you?"

 _'Shit!'_ Sasori's blush darkened as her hands traveled down to his cheeks.

"Hot…" He slapped his mouth shut and stared at her widened eyes. He need to get away! Quick! Sakura suddenly froze with panick written in her eyes. He blinked in confusement and shook her shoulders.

"Sakura-"

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed and pushed him down on the grass. She laid her head on his chest, kept her hand on his mouth and stopped breathing.

Sasori's eyes widened and knew that his hole face was completely red. _'Tooclosetooclosetooclose!'_ He stiffened as he heard two voices from a far.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Where are you?"

"Can you shut up, Kankuro-nii?!"

"Jealous that Sakura-chan likes me more than you?"

"What are you talking about? I just want to win this game!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I haven't accidentaly threw my cookie ice-cream on her dress!"

"I said shut up!"

Their voices were near and if they see them like this…

 _'I can't take it anymore!'_ Sasori slapped her hand away, pushed her off of him and started to run. Sakura laid frozen on the ground and stared at him.

"Sasori?!" Gaara and Kankuro ran after him.

"Hey! Where's Sakura?!" Gaara yelled and tackled him on the ground.

"She's with… Temari,"

"My Sakura-chan alone with Temari?! I knew it! It was a trick!" Kankuro ran back to the pool with Gaara following him.

Sasori fell on his knees and touched his chest. His heart was still racing. _'W-what is this feeling?'_ Sasori closed his eyes.

 _ **Flashback-**_

 _"Hello, Sasori," Chiyo smiled as the little four year old Sasori entered the office. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"… I want… this new game the adults finds interesting," Sasori sat down on the coach and played with his puppet._

 _"Game? What game?" Chiyo asked, confused._

 _"A game that makes a male and a female to smile at each other… I saw a lot of smiling couples walking hand in hand together down the street,"_

 _"… And?"_

 _"And I want to know what the new game is. That's all," Sasori said._

 _"That's all?" Chiyo chuckled, looking into his confused eyes. "Sasori, dear, don't you know what love is?"_

 _Sasori blinked before staring down at his toy. The puppet was grey and cold. Shaking his head, Sasori broke it's arms and threw it on the wall._

 _Chiyo's eyes saddened at the sight._

 _"I don't… know nor do I want to know what love is," Sasori replied emotionless. "My parents send me to you since I'm a spezial child… I was not the normal son they wanted to have."_

 _"Don't say that-"_

 _"They never tought me how to love," Sasori looked at her. "Why are you asking me this pathetic question? I just want to know why they are smling."_

 _"It's because they love each other, Sasori. Loving someone's the most wonderful and natural thing in the world." Chiyo sighed._

 _Love? Sasori frowned slightly and stood up before heading to the door. "There was no game from the begining?"_

 _"No, but love is like a game… an adeventurus game,"_

 _"I see, then I'll win this game if it appears in my life," Sasori's eyes sparkled with determantion._

 _Chiyo smiled in amusement and nodded. "Good luck."_

 _"I don't need luck. I'll win,"_

 _ **Flashback Ends-**_

 _'Love, huh?'_ Sasori slowly stood up. _'Can I really win or will I fail and end up as a loser?'_

"AAAHHHHH! THAT'S NOT NICE, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Sakura and Sasori are the winner of the game and end of the story,"

"Unfair! Come on Temari"

A smile tugged his lips as he ran back to the others. He then noticed that the sun was slowly starting to set. He doesn't have much time left!

Sakura smiled brightly and waved at him. "Sasori! We won the game-"

Sasori ignored her and ran to his room before changing his clothes. He stopped and looked in the mirror. The distant red-haired little four years old boy was gone. He was staring at a livelly five years old boy who stared back at him with a surprised look.

One year… he hadn't changed till she came in his life and he wasn't going to let her go. Sasori ran outside and saw the sun going down.

 _'No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!'_

He failed! He couldn't belive it. It was the first time he lost something important and let it happen. Sasori found himself standing on the wooden bridge and stared at his reflection on the water.

"Sasori-sama,"

"Sakura?" Sasori looked surprised. "How do you know that I was here?"

"... Don't you remember?" Sakura whispered and smiled a sad smile.

"What?"

"Nothing! I asked Temari where you always go to relax,"

"Oh," Sasori sighed. "I-i'm sorry for... you know,"

"It's alright,"

"No, you don't understand. I-"

"I said it's fine," Sakura smiled faintly. "If you want it or not, I'll leave this place when you've turned six,"

"Is it my fault?" Sasori asked, clenching his fists.

Sakura shook her head and let her tears fall. He'll never understand what she really meant with leaving... It was for everyone's sake. She can't put them in danger.

"Then why are you leaving so soon?"

"Family business," Sakura sniffed out.

"I understand," Sasori took her hand. "Then, let's make unforgettable memories till you leave."

Sakura's eyes widened and nodded smiling through her tears. "Does this mean you like me?"

"Stupid," Sasori blushed and pecked her cheek. "I love you,"

"Oh really?" Sakura grinned playfully.

Sasori's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I love you too, Sasori-sama, I'll always love you,"

"You can drop the -sama,"

"Sasori... _-kun._ I love you, Sasori-kun,"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAHHHH!" Sasori screamed in pain and sat up.

He grabbed his head and looked around his dark room. A dream- No, a nightmare! Or was it a memorie of his childhood? He gasped for air and rubbed his eyes noticing that he cried while he was asleep.

The brown-haired boy and his blond-haired sister...

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _Sasori was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone. He apologized and helped the person to pick his-_

 _"Puppets?" Sasori stared at the wooden puppets he was holding._

 _"Hey! Don't touch it, stranger!" the boy snarled and snatched it back before glaring at him. "Sakura-chan gave them to me!"_

 _"Sakura-chan?" Sasori blinked, then remembered that the brunett was probably still at the cementary and stood up starting to run again._

 _"Come back here! You'll pay for-"_

 _"Shut up, Kankuro! We're already late! Let's go!"_

 _"B-but Temari!"_

 _Sasori glaced behind him and caught the eyes of the boy he bumped into. The boy shot him a we-will-meet-again glare, turned around and left with his sister. A sigh escape him, Sasori continued to run ignoring the same weird feeling he had towards the boy._

 _'Am I sick? Why do I get this... confusing feelings that I don't know!'_

 ** _Flashback Ends-_**

"Sakura... -chan," Sasori felt a headache coming and tried to ignore the dream. "What a weird dream... I don't even remember meeting them in my childhood."

He laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

 _'Is it really a dream?'_

It felt so real like it was part of his life.

Closing his eyes, Sasori relaxed and thought of the pinkett. She called him an idiot even though she doesn't know who he was. An idiot. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth feeling a little bit better.

 _'I need to talk to Tsunade,'_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long wait. My mother... passed away and my father... he has got a lot of _issues_. Reality keeps me busy but I promise to finish this story. Please be patient for me... again, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry!

* * *

"Hey, Sasori, are you alright, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, looking at his pale face. "You don't look good. Did something happened yesterday?"

Sasori ignored him and stared blankly out of the window. The cherry blossom trees caught his interest... for some reason, he started to like the color pink. Was it the color or the tree that made him happy? Maybe both?

A frown slowly appeared on his face as he let out a tired sigh.

What was wrong with him? He never took an interest on nature yet that tree, that cherry blossom tree, bothers him. In a good way.

He felt that good that he let a small smile curve his mouth.

Deidara noticed this and widened his eyes in surprise before looking at the direction where the red head was looking at. His blue eyes landed on the cherry blossom trees then shifted his eyes back to the red head.

"Beautiful, yeah," Deidara nodded to himself. "That pink is-"

"It's beauty can't be found in a dictionary... pink and green... it sounds weird but if you look into her green eyes, you can't help but fall in love with her," Sasori smiled softly. "Her soft pink hair... her warm emerald green eyes..."

 _Moment of silence._

Sasori blinked, blinked and blinked a few more times not knowing what happened to him. Had he just thought of the pink-haired girl from his dream? Standing up, and throwing his bag over his shoulder, Sasori headed towards the door.

"There are you going?!" Deidara asked.

"Office,"

"But Kakashi-sensei is going to be here soon and-"

Then, the door opened to reveal their homeroom teacher and two students behind him. Sasori's eyes widened as he saw them. The boy, he bumped yesterday into, and his sister. They seemed to remember him since their eyes also widened in surprise.

Sasori felt a headache coming as he continued to stare at the siblings. He remembered that they were in his dream too... maybe they know who the pink-haired girl was?

"Sasori, go back to your seat," Kakashi broke the silence. "Everyone, we have two- Wait, where is the troublemaker?"

"Um, the troublemaker is our younger brother and his name is Gaara," the girl sent him an annoyed look. "I'm Sabaku no Temari and this is my brother Kankuro."

Said boy continued to stare at Sasori who stared back. Temari narrowed her eyes and elbowed him to get his Attention. Kankuro yelped and rubbed his side, "Why did you do that?"

"Stop staring at him!" Temari took his arm and dragged him to the back of the class.

Sasori quietly returned to his seat with his eyes down casted. He could feel them staring at him. Turning around, he stared back and watched how they looked away.

 _'Strange.. '_ Sasori thought, leaning his head on his hand.

"Temari," Kankuro whispered. "Do you think he remember us?"

"I doubt it," Temari replied.

"What should we do? We promised not to tell him about anything but... I slowly start to feel selfish. I mean, he couldn't-"

"Shh! This is not our business!" Temari hissed.

Kankur bit his bottom lip, "I understand. Sorry."

 _Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

"Hatake!"

Kakashi tensed and hid his face behind his books. Everyone looked at him then at the door then back at their terriefied looking teacher. The strong and angered voice belongs to their strict principle.

"Hatake!" the person slammed the door open and pushed a red-haired student in.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you for finding him!"

"Hmph, take care of these three or else..." Tsunade shot him a warning look then left.

"Hey, Gaara!" Kankuro waved at him with a grin.

Gaara ignored him and threw Sasori the nice-to-see-you-again look. Sasori looked at him, trying to push the confusing feelings away. But it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

"Long time no see... how are you, Akasuna?" Gaara sat next to him.

"Do I know you?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Wha- Hey!" Gaara growled as Kankuro grabbed him by the arm dragging him towards their table.

Temari sighed and shook her head before telling him what had happened to the red head. Gaara frowned, took a last glance at the red head and started acting as if he doesn't know him. Before they knew it, the lesson was over but the three stayed behind.

Sasori didn't moved a muscle as well.

"What are you guys doing? Go to your next class!" Kakashi sighed and left the room.

 _Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

"Oh," Kankuro took his cell phone out and pushed the call button. "Hello?... Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Sasori stared at him as soon as he heard the name of the girl who haunts him in his dreams. They knew who she was... but he don't. Why?

 _'Class is not important,'_ Sasori grabbed his bag and made his way to the office.

He opened the door and threw his bag on the coach before making his way to the door on the left side of the office with a sign of 'Do Not Enter or Die!' hung on the door knob. It was Tsunades favorit room.

"What do you want, brat?" Tsunade frowned, putting her sake down.

"I have a lot of questions for you," Sasori replied in a cold tone, sat on the chair before her desk and pointed at the pendant around his neck.

Tsunade's face immediately turned serious and folded her hands together to rest her chin on it. A few minutes passed until Tsunade broke the silence.

"Tell me first what you start to remember,"

"Excuse me?"

"You've had forgotten a lot of things since the accident. I'm not surprised if some memories starts to come back..." Tsunade took something under a stack of papers.

It was an envelope.

Sasori slowly grew nervous as he read the name of his grandmother on it.

 _Dear, Sasori_

 _If you read this, I want you to know that Sakura is a really important and special girl. We cannot lose someone like her or else they'll take advantage of her. Please, treat her well, she's the kind of the girl who worries about other people more than herself._

 _Don't forget her. No matter what happens, don't you dare forget her! You don't know how important she will be to you yet but I hope you don't try to push her away._

 _It's better to help each other out so make sure that she's safe. If you meet males who wears black clothes, you must immediately run. I'm not allowed to tell you more about them but if you really want to know then ask Sakura._

 _But remember this, you're involved into this mess once you confront her. You're probably wondering why I am protecting her with my life, right?_

 _Well, it all started when I was your age... every night, I get these strange dreams about a pink-haired girl. Then, a few days later, I started seeing her around. That is when I realized that I have dreams about the future and that I already know what will happen next, so you can exactly say that I knew this day would come._

 _This is a big deal so choose wisely, Sasori. Do want to risk your own life to protect Sakura like me or forget everything and live a normal live?_

 _It's your choice, you are not forced into something you don' want to do but I'll tell you that it's not easy to ignore the dreams that will haunt you in your sleep._

 _Take care of her and yourself._

 _Love, Chiyo_

It was too much for him to handle.

Sasori let out a pained cry and grabbed his head as he fell on the ground. His head felt like it was going to explode in a minute. Tsunade instinctly rushed to him, took her phone out and called the ambulance.

The world around him stared to spin. He was losing conscious...

His eyes slowly began to close but he still caught a flash of pink before everything turned black.

 _'Sakura...'_

 _"Sasori! I'm not your butler! Get your own god damn puppets!"_

 _"Sooo you like Sakura-chan, huh? I'll tell you everything what a girl likes,"_

 _"She likes cookies like me... but I think she likes you more,"_

Sasori let out a groan, rubbed his head and looked around the darkness. He began walking around but he just couldn't escape the dark void... his legs soon gave up and he sat on the cold ground hoping that someone will come and save him.

 _"Are you lost?"_ the voice of his grandmother spoke in the dark and was followed by a sob of a little girl. "Why are you crying?"

 _"I-i'm a monster,"_ cried the girl.

Sasori stood up and followed the two voices. A door suddenly popped infront of him, he stepped through the door and saw his grandmother in her mid twenties and a little pink-haired girl.

"Chiyo-baa?" Sasori tried to touch the eldery but his hand went through her bodt. Startled, the red head took a few steps away from them.

 _"What do mean you're a monster?"_ Chiyo sat next to her, patting her back. _"What's your name?"_

 _"I-i'm Haruno S-sakura... O-okaa-san and otou-san are dead!"_ Sakura sobbed, wiping her tears. "They killed my parents! They killed my parents infront of my eyes, but t-they didn't tried to kill me. Why? Why must they die?!"

 _"Oh no, that horrible,"_ Chiyo pulled her into a hug.

 _"Please... don't leave me alone!"_ Sakura sniffed, wrapping her arms around the woman.

 _"I won't, promise. Tell me who they are..."_

 _"U-uhm... They-"_

Pain suddenly shot through his hole body.

Sasori screamed loudly and clutched onto his head.

 ** _"SASORI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"_**

"Sasori!"

"Sasori-sama!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sasori sat up, panting and coughing heavily. "No, stay away from me! I've got nothing to do with this! I-"

 _Slap!_

Sasori gritted his teeth and grabbed the person's wrist who slapped him. Cold and hard. Was the first things that crossed his mind. His head then slowly turned to look at hand he had captured.

Porcelain pale... made of wood.

"What the..." Sasori's eyes widened in shock as he finally looked at the owner of the wrist.

Pink hair like the cherry blossom trees and emotionless blank green eyes. But what really shocked him was the similar pendant around her neck. He ignored the blonde doctor behind the pinkett and stared into her eyes.

"Sasori-"

"Leave me alone... both of you,"

 _Moment of silence_

"As you wish, Sasori-sama,"

Sasori listened to the sound of the door opening and closing. He was alone. A teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"W-why the hell are you crying, Sasori?" Sasori whispered to himself and sighed before laying back down on the bed. "The past is in the past."

Staring up at the white ceiling, he couldn't help but think of the pinkett. Does he really want to protect her and risk his own life?

"She's a puppet... a walking doll," Sasori yawned. "She can't die."

 _"I'd die for you, Sasori-sama,"_

 _"Don't worry about me,"_

 _"I'll always love you no matter what,"_

Sasori scoffed softly, ripped the pendant off of his neck and looked at it before stuffing it in his pocket. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 _"...I'd die for you..."_

 _His heart shattered and more tears streamed down his cheeks._

 _Why?_

 _"...Because I love you," Sakura knelt down and stroked his cheek._

 _Sasori sobbed, burying his face in her soft pink hair. "I-i love you too! I love you so much, Sakura! Y-you don't k-know how m-much I-i love y-you!"_

...The past is in the past...

Sasori bit his bottom lip, "Sakura-chan."


End file.
